Why are you naked?
by PureExtacy
Summary: Cass and Hannah one shot. HARD MA RATING Smut ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters. I only came up with the content.

This is a Cass/Hannah one shot.

WARNING: There will be smut in this and not much else to be honest lol Hard M rating for a reason.

Enjoy. XOXO

 _ **Castiel**_

 _Castiel looked to his left and there she was. Naked and declaring she was taking a shower. As Cass gazed at her body he began to feel slight pressure below his belt. He hasn't felt that tinge since he slept with April. The way Hannah was looking at him made him think she may want to do something similar._

 _After a moment of hesitation Cass decides to test his previous theory. He closes the gap between he and Hannah in one swift movement. Once standing in front of her he placed his hands on each side of her face before leaning in to kiss her. At first Cass was worried she wouldn't reciprocate his contact, but within seconds he knew she was enjoying the kiss. Her mouth moved so naturally with his. As if they did this all the time. Her lips parted just enough to allow his tongue access to her mouth._

 _Cass began to kiss Hannah's neck and collar bone giving her a thin layer of goose bumps. While Castiel was kissing Hannah, she began to remove his clothes. Attempting to do so in a timely manner since she was already completely exposed to the beautiful Angels gaze._

 _Cass picks up Hannah and lays her on the bed of the hotel room. He slips in between her legs and kisses each of her thighs. After caressing her body, he gives her center one smooth lick from top to bottom. She is shaped so beautifully. But what really turns him on is the smell of this beautiful creature. So clean so pure._

 _Cass begins to suck on her clit causing her breathe to slow and become very heavy. She has her eyes closed, and her hands gripping the pillow below her head. Cass uses his left hand to spread her lips apart using his index finger and his thumb._

 _He takes his index finger on his right hand and inserts it inside of her slowly pumping it in and out. He's licking and sucking while he fingers her. The only sound in the air are her moans and heavy breathing._

 _Cass inserts his middle finger with his index finger, and Hannah begins to press herself closer to him forcing his fingers in deeper._

 _Hannah moves her hands to grab Castiel's head running her hands through his hair and pulling his face closer to her sex. As he's eating her out he can feel her orgasm building. The walls of her vagina squeeze his fingers tight while her clit becomes more firm from the rush of blood. Within a few more seconds Hannah is almost screaming in pleasure. Calling out Castiel's name as she climaxes hard._

 _Cass removes his fingers and licks them clean before kissing his way up Hannah's body. He takes a moment to caress her breasts as he tastes each one. Stopping to suck and bite her nipples just a little. He makes his way back to Hannah's mouth and kisses her._

 _ **Hannah**_

 _Hannah had just experienced her very first orgasm. Her mind was blown, and she felt the need to return the favor. Hannah instructed Cass to lay flat. She took his length into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. Cass groaned with pleasure as he eagerly waited for more from the Angel._

 _She began to stroke him while bobbing her head up and down. She removes her hand and attempts to fit Castiel's entire length into her mouth. Cass can't help but buck his hips to push more of himself between her beautiful lips._

 _After a few moments of licking and sucking the Angel is at his peak. He's having a hard time not coming and makes Hannah stop._

 _She straddles him and she guides his erect member to her opening. She lowers herself onto him. Slowly at first so she can adjust to his size. He's quite large for her so, it takes her a moment to take in his full length. Once she's lowered herself completely she begins to move her hips in a circular motion as she rocks back and forth._

 _Castiel grabs her ass to make the strokes deeper and begins to thrust up as she comes down onto him. They are both having trouble keeping quiet and manage to bust several lights throughout the hotel._

 _ **Castiel**_

 _Hannah feels so warm and wet around him, and he's about to come. Before he climaxes, he stops Hannah and has her get on her knees beside him._

 _He positions himself behind her, wraps her hair around his hand, and bends her over as he slides himself back into her soaking wet pussy. Cass grips Hannah's hair and gives her a few light slaps on the ass as he continues to thrust in and out._

 _Hannah feels so tight and wet that Cass begins to lose his will to continue. He can't stop himself from letting go of Hannah's hair, grabbing her beautiful thighs, and thrusting inside of her much harder and faster than before._

 _Hannah is now screaming Castiel's name, and Cass has to release himself pulling out and spilling his seed all over the woman's beautiful behind._

 _After cleaning up Cass and Hannah continue to embark on their journey. Their time together was cherished but did not change Hannah's ultimate choice to leave her vessel._

XOXO

I hope you guys enjoyed the smut. If not I'm sorry you read it, but I would love your suggestions. Thank you all. _


End file.
